Un Vuelco De La Vida
by Panshosa
Summary: Un error cambio todo, sus vidas tomaron un giro de 180 . Ahora la batalla está mas cerca de lo que ellos esperan. Todo parece tranquilo, hasta que se dan cuenta de que alguien del futuro vuelve para acabar con el mal del pasado. ¡Pasen y lean!
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen:** Un error cambio todo, sus vidas tomaron un giro de 180°. Ahora la batalla está mas cerca de lo que ellos esperan. Todo parece tranquilo, hasta que se dan cuenta de que alguien del futuro vuelve para acabar con el mal del pasado. ¡Pasen y lean!

**Advertencia:** Los personajes no son míos, son de Rumiko Takahashi, no quiero tener problemas con los hombres de negro

**Capítulo 1:**

Pasos rápidos se escuchaban en lo profundo del bosque. Ya estaba atardeciendo y el invierno empezaba a despedirse de la región, ¡Oh vaya, que alivio sería eso! No más noches frías, no más agua congelada ni resfriados, ellos continuarían la búsqueda de fragmentos sin problemas o retrasos. Aunque lo bastante extraño era que el bastardo de Naraku no estaba por ningún lado destruyendo aldeas o recolectando monstruos para ser más poderoso, como que si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra y tampoco había dejado alguna pista, el maldito sabía esconderse demasiado bien.

Mientras tanto, en la espesura del bosque, un grupo de viajeros en busca de los fragmentos de la Perla Shikon caminaban en una marcha liderada por una sacerdotisa con mirada fría y calculada, de pelo lacio y negro como la noche, que lo contrariaba su piel blanquecina. La seguía muy de cerca una exterminadora pensativa, con una coleta alta de color castaño, llevando en su espalda un boomerang gigante y en su hombro una pequeña gatita de dos colas. Al lado de ella se encontraba un monje de unos hermosos ojos de color azul oscuro, en una de sus manos estaba cubierta por una tela amarrada con un rosario de cuentas celestes y en la otra llevaba su báculo, era un hombre muy apuesto sinceramente. De cerca los seguía un pequeño zorrito pelirrojo, con un paso algo más rápido que el de los demás por ser más pequeño pero de todos modos su cara demostraba una tristeza que venía desde hace tiempo y el solo hecho de recordarla lo ponía en un estado muy vulnerable. Y finalizando la marcha se encontraba un híbrido de ojos dorados como el sol, tan apuesto como los mismísimos dioses griegos, un peli plateado con orejas caninas que se veían tan adorables y suaves al tacto, aunque la verdad en la época del Sengoku no lo miraban asi, para la mayoría era un monstruo que debe ser exterminado, una amenaza. Pero parecía que a él no le importase la opinión de ellos o quizás no de todos ellos, prefería mantenerse callado en el trayecto, que solo se escucharan el crujir de las hojas y ramas al pisar el suelo.

Y la pregunta del millón ¿ Por qué estaban caminando en medio del bosque? La respuesta era bastante sencilla.

-Estoy segura que vi el destello de un fragmento hacia el sur de aquí, podría jurarlo- dijo la sacerdotisa, intentado darse ánimos a ella misma de encontrar ese preciado fragmento que había visto en segundos y luego ¡puf! desapareció de la nada. Además no podía equivocarse, no encontraban algún fragmento hace 3 semanas atrás y cada vez menos seguido. Tenía en total cinco fragmentos de la perla, algunos debería tenerlos Naraku, otros dos con Koga, uno con Kohaku, pero y el resto ¿donde está?. Existía la remota posibilidad de que alguien pudiera estar recolectando también pero ¿quien? Los fragmentos traen más tragedias que bendiciones al poseedor, sería alguien bastante estúpido para meterse en esto o quizás sea alguien fuerte que tenga algún resentimiento contra Naraku. Pero la posibilidad seguía siendo escasa.

-Kikyo puede ser que te hayas equivocado- dijo el hanyou a la sacerdotiza y luego dió un sonoro suspiro. Cruzó sus brazos ocultando las manos en sus mangas y puso la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados, Kikyo era bastante testaruda para esto, hasta que ella no lo comprobara con sus ojos, seguiría firme en su decisión.

-InuYasha estoy más que segura, lo vi en unos cuantos segundos nada más, pero sentí su presencia- caminaba con un paso algo más acelerado, se notaba su preocupación. El camino era bastante resbaloso como para correr, de seguro terminaba con la cara plantada en el suelo.

De pronto le cayó algo en la nariz, algo helado, con la mano lo retiró de ella y resulta que era nieve derretida. El aviso del término de invierno y la temporada de primavera. No tendrían problemas con los youkais, de seguro. Porque esta la primavera era la temporada de apareamiento de los youkais, estarían ocupados buscando su pareja y en esos momentos no les interesarían los fragmentos en absoluto. Aunque de seguro que su pobre nariz tendría que soportar varios malos olores provenientes de las uniones ¡Que fastidio!.

-Maldición….- murmuró InuYasha, casi inaudible. A él también le afectaba la temporada antes, pero se encontraba luchando contra youkais o estaba muy malherido como para que sus instintos afloraran con su hembra elegida. Pero esta temporada no debería haber algún problema ¿no? Ella no estaba cerca, ni si quiera sabía si aun estaba viva, no le afectaría para nada este período. Pero si estaría algo inquieto en las noches…

-¿Qué pasa InuYasha?- preguntó el monje.- pareces preocupado-.

-Es que….. el invierno esta por acabarse…- dijo el hanyou mirando hacia otro lado, si se encontraba con la mirada del monje de seguro que no le quedaría más remedio que decirle su malestar.

-No me digas que te da nostalgia eso- comentó divertido el monje.

-¡Keh! Claro que no Miroku….es solo que me di cuenta de que no tendremos tantos encuentros con youkais- dijo InuYasha. Ese maldito monje, al final termina saliendo con la suya.

-¿Y a qué se debe eso?-

-Es….- giró la cabeza hacia otro lado para que no viera el tono rosado por el cual se teñían sus mejillas de vergüenza- es… la temporada de apareamiento de youkais- dijo algo nervioso.

-Oh….- salió de la boca del monje- ya veo…-.

Era un poco incómodo el tema, al menos para la mayoría que no tenía una actitud como la del monje hentai. Con su manía de tocarle el trasero a cuanta señorita hermosa se le cruce por delante o a preguntarle si podría tener un hijo con él. En el Sengoku, el tema del apareamiento era algo serio, más cuando se trataba de youkais. En la primavera, era el mes para que los youkais jóvenes cortejan o se unen con su hembra, esto requería de mucho cuidado y determinación Porque con la pareja escogida, si se consumaba la unión, esta sería para toda la vida. Era una ley que se debía respetar, si un integrante de la pareja moría, el otro también lo hacia, por la simple razón que al morir su pareja, esta debería seguirla hasta la muerte. Había que tener mucho cuidado a quien se elegía como pareja y la infidelidad, se pagaba muy caro.

El hanyou soltó un bufido, odiaba esta temporada, su edad era la de un macho joven, la edad perfecta para aparearse. Pero él por lo menos no lo haría aun, no hasta que la encuentre. Myoga le había hablado mucho sobre ese tema, esa pulga si que sabía muchas cosas.

-¡ay!.- dijo el kitsune que ahora se encontraba tirado en el piso, se había resbalado con la nieve derretida.

-¡Shippo-san! ¿estas bien?.- preguntó preocupada la taijiya.

-Eso creo.- dijo limpiándose la nieve y lodo que se le ha quedado pegado al hakama.

-Ten más cuidado Shippo-san.- dijo Miroku ayudándolo a levantarse.

-No nos podemos retrasar- dijo en un suspiro Kikyo.

-Kikyo-sama acordamos claramente que si alguien del grupo se lastimaba, la búsqueda se pausaba.- dijo con un aire de enfado el monje. Algunas veces Kikyo parecía inhumana con su nivel de frialdad. InuYasha lo había mirado con algo de enojo a Miroku.

Kikyo simplemente contestó

-Pero por pequeñeces como esa, creo que esta exagerando houshi-sama.-le dijo acompañado de una mirada congelante a Miroku, quien solo dirigió su mirada hacia otro lado, no pensaba intimidarse. Algunas veces la miko de lodo podría parecer que ni sentimientos tenía, pero otras veces se mostraba más cálida con las personas y seres que la rodeaban.

El cielo empezó a adquirir un tono rosado con nubes anaranjadas, la nieve ahora era de un tono amarillo brillante y lo mismo pasaba con las ramas de los árboles. Ya estaba atardeciendo.

-Deberíamos acampar y dejar la búsqueda del fragmento para mañana.- propuso InuYasha a lo que casi todo el grupo estuvo de acuerdo, menos Kikyo que seguía empecinada con ese maldito fragmento.

Pero en cierta forma, cuando ya estaban cansados ni la misma Kikyo los podría obligar a continuar. Y tampoco discutía por eso, cuando se había unido a ellos prefirió que su presencia fuera lo menos conflictiva posible, además, no quería causarle más problemas a InuYasha. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado y que parte de la culpa era suya.

En el grupo se notaba el cansancio de caminar tanto para no conseguir nada ¡maldita sea!.

Mientras, el houshi, por una apuesta con la taijiya,intentaba encender una fogata, pero por más que refregase la leña, no prendía fuego. Sango lo miró de soslayo y se empezó a reír del pobre Miroku.

-Hey, no te rías-. Dijo Miroku jugando.

-Pero es que así nunca lo lograrás-. Comentó ella.

-Pero si así lo haces tú-. Se defendió Miroku.

-Se nota que no miras bien-. Dijo entre risas Shippo.

-Son malvados conmigo juuummmmmmm-. Hizo un puchero el houshi.

-Vamos es muy sencillo, mira-. Sango tomó dos piedras y las restregó, en un par de segundos Shippo ya se estaba calentando las manos con el fuego, mientras que InuYasha se reía junto con Sango de Miroku.

-Bueno, houshi hentai, le debes algo a Sango-. Le recordó InuYasha divertido.

-¡Ay no!-. Exclamó aterrado.

-¡Ay sí!-. Dijo Sango victoriosa.- mmmmm ¡ya sé!-. Miró malvadamente al houshi.- no podrás tocar traseros ni hacer propuestas de tener hijos por...¡un mes!-. Dijo feliz la taijiya.

-¡NO! Sanguito por Kami-sama, no me hagas esto, mi mano se controla sola-. Gritó suplicante Miroku, incluso ya estaba arrodillado enfrente de Sango. A lo que InuYasha y Shippo estaban que casi lloraban de la risa, la taijiya sabía donde clavar la daga para que Miroku se encontrase arrodillado a sus pies suplicando piedad.

-Aunque me supliques, no cambiare de opinión. Sino la cumples, pues no me quedará otra más que Inuyasha te obligue-. Sentenció Sango.

Miroku miró con cara de pena a Inuyasha, pero este le dirigió una mirada tan maliciosa, que el houshi empezó a temblar de miedo. Para asustarlo más, se subió las mangas de su haori y hizo tronar sus huesos de las manos.

-¡AY ya ya la cumpliré! Lo juro, lo juro-. Dijo derrotado Miroku.

Sango y Inuyasha sonrieron triunfantes los dos,mientras que Shippo lloraba de la risa en el suelo. Y no tardó en unirse todos los demás.

Pero cuando llegó Kikyo, luego de su recolección de almas para seguir manteniéndose con "vida". Callaron poco a poco sus risas, ya que una de las condiciones que había puesto ella para que participara junto con ellos en la búsqueda era que no quería alborotos o escándalos, a lo que los ataques de risa quedaban tachados de la lista de cosas que le gustan a Kikyo.

En cierta forma, el grupo entendía un poco porque no le gustaban. Era normal que los muertos buscansen la tranquilidad, la paz. Pero a Kikyo la habían resucitado sin su consentimiento, por lo que se podría comprender que en su estadía en el Sengoku quisiera por lo menos un poco de paz.

-Esto va de mal en peor-. Dijo Shippo sin más. Mientras Kikyo se sentaba apoyada en un árbol y los demás preparaban la cena, el comentario de Shippo distrajo a todos de su tarea.

-¿Por qué dices eso Shippo-san?-. Preguntó extrañada Sango.

-Solo lo digo por conclusión-. Dijo mientras entrecerraba los ojos y se acomodaba más en Kirara.- cada vez encontramos menos fragmentos, hemos estado viajando por toda la región sin mucho éxito, los youkais siguen atacándonos y el maldito Naraku, ni pistas de él-.

-Pero Shippo-san debemos ser un poco optimistas-. Intentó subir los ánimos Miroku.

-Pero no podemos negar que él tiene razón-. Dijo la miko de barro mirando hacia el lado.- cada vez son menos las veces que encontramos fragmentos-.

-Yo...-. Dijo InuYasha.-...yo tengo el presentimiento de que alguien más esta en busca de ellos-. Concluyó.

-Pero eso es improbable, todos saben que traen desgracias-. Alegó el houshi.

-No del todo-. Interrumpió Kikyo.- hay una posibilidad de que en este tiempo transcurrido, alguien esté detrás de ellos ¿no creen?-. Los miró a todos, quienes tenían una cara en la cual se notaba la duda. Ella sonrió suavemente.- debe ser alguien con un gran poder-. Concluyó ella.

-Pero ¿Quién?-. Preguntó la taijiya.

-Es obvio que Seshomaru no es-. Dijo InuYasha, a lo que todos lo miraron raro.- ¿Qué? Él mismo lo dijo, solo estaba tras de Naraku, no los fragmentos-. Dijo el híbrido.

-Yo ya no se que pensar-. Dijo Shippo y dio un sonoro bostezo.

-Mejor dejémonos de machacarnos la cabeza y durmamos-. Propuso Miroku.

-¡Sí!-. Respondieron todos.

Sango se acurrucó junto a Shippo en el lomo de Kirara, el houshi se apoyó en un árbol y cruzó sus piernas, más que dormir, parecía que meditaba. Mientras que InuYasha se subió a la copa de un árbol y se recostó en una gruesa rama. Estaba pensante, sus ojos dorados tenían el reflejo de la luna creciente en el cielo. Una brisa movió sus cabellos platinados, mientras que cerraba los ojos y removía su haori de rata de fuego con una mano, buscando algo. Hasta que por fin lo encontró, el objeto más preciado que tenía, un simple collar con un corazón.

Lo miró nostálgico, es increíble que aún lo tenga, después de todo es el único recuerdo tangible de ella. Abrió el corazón y pudo observar en una de sus tapas su propia cara enojada, gritando por alguna tontería, mientras que al otro lado se encontraba la cara de una chica, también enojada y gritando. Era de ojos chocolates con un brillo especial en ellos, cabellos azabaches con algunos rizos en las puntas y de piel blanca. De solo verla no puede evitar sonreír recordando ese día, se habían metido en una extraña caja mágica que sacaba papeles brillantes con sus caras retratadas perfectamente en ella. Pasó su dedo pulgar en la foto de ella, acariciándola, añorando su reencuentro.

-Ya han pasado tres años...-. Murmuró a la nada.- tres años desde que me quitaste el sello que me mantenía dormido en el Goshimboku...-. Apretó con fuerza el corazón, ya cerrado, mientras su fleco cubría su mirada.- juro...juro que cuando por fin te encuentre...cuando por fin te mire a los ojos y sepa que eres tú...-. Susurró a la nada esa promesa.- ...juro que haré lo imposible con tal de que me perdones...-

Guardó el collar entre sus ropas y se acurrucó he intentó dormir, aunque sea un poco pero descansar la vista le hacia falta. La verdad que mucha falta, por que al poco tiempo ya estaba dormido.

Mientras que una persona del grupo, pudo ver y escuchar la hermosa promesa de InuYasha dirigida hacia esa mujer. Lo miró con tristeza, porque sabía que él sufría en su interior con esa foto, era masoquista atormentarse con su foto, pero no lo culpaba, en sí ella también era igual de masoquista que él. Solo que ella lo tenía a su lado, pero InuYasha no. Ni si quiera sabía donde se encontraba y solo tiene el recuerdo de ella, era marchitar lentamente su corazón.

"Como deseo InuYasha..."Pensó Kikyo "...como deseo de que seas feliz. No conmigo, pero que lo seas...". Sabía perfectamente que InuYasha no se iría al infierno con ella, pero era muy posible que lo hiciese si no la encontraba o si ella ya no estaba en este mundo. Pero ella preferiría ver a InuYasha feliz, aún así sea con otra, pero con una sonrisa. Su deseo sería saciado y podría irse al infierno en paz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Aquí Reportándome chicos!**

**Primero que todo les doy las gracias de antemano por leer este primer capitulo de mi primer fic. Wooho ni yo me lo creo ^.^U , pero estoy feliz de haber empezado en esto y espero terminarlo (claro si es que no me da pereza) ._. Soy terriblemente perezosa xD pero intentaré poner todo mi esfuerzo para terminar aunque sea un fic xd (realidad: mas nerviosa que virgen en su primera vez). Bueno ¿por que Kikyo está en el grupo?¿qué paso con Kagome?¿porque se culpa Kikyo?, todo esto y más en los próximos capítulos Respondo a todas sus dudas y tengan piedad de mi xD acepto críticas pero que sean ammm suaves (sin insultos por el estilo). Tengo a InuYasha secuestrado c: xd se lo quite a Kagome por un rato. Así que él pagará :D**

**Inu: suéltame maniática D: no me as dejado libre desde el 2004, ya hace 8 años D:**

**Si no lo hice ayer, no esperes que lo haga hoy (hay hablo demasiado .-.)Bueno mi despedida cordial, cualquier duda no tengo problemas en que me pregunten. Hasta el próximo martes (o mes xd okno# hasta el aproximo martes c:) ¡Polvos mágicos! * desaparezco*.**

**Cambio y fuera chicos! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:**

Desde temprano se notó que ete día tendría un tiempo agradable,perfecto para una gran caminata. Mientras ellos ya se encontraban caminando ya fuera del bosque tupido y ahora se encontraban rodeando una gran montaña, en rumbo hacia el fragmento que el día anterior había visto Kikyo, la cual insistio en sus sospechas. Si tenían suerte podrían encontrar pistas de donde se ubicaban algunos de ellos o la aparición de Náraku, aunque de este último no se tenían casi esperanzas de encontrar algo, todo estaba basado en rumores que no eran estables. Las aldeas eran grandes puntos de información de la que no se podía confiar mucho, pero de todos modos hacer una parada para descansar no hacia para nada mal.

Hace poco tiempo estuvieron hablando con un monje de muy avanzada edad que se dirigía con su discípulo a entrenar a las montañas. Era un conocido del monje Miroku, o mejor dicho del padre del monje Miroku. Y vaya que tuvo problemas Miroku por el recuerdo de su pasado, el pasado de un pequeño pervertido.

_Flashback_

_A lo lejos se veía un anciano vestido de monje con un sombrero de paja en su cabeza, posiblemente para protegerse más del fuerte sol que rondaba a esas horas del día. A su lado caminaba un chico de no más de 15 años, con un traje blanco algo maltratado, de cabello castaño desordenado y de unos grandes ojos verdes que reflejaban la alegría muchacho, revoloteaba alrededor del monje haciendole preguntas de uno quien sabe que, pero se veía una persona...algo exasperante, quizás no se daba cuenta de que era así por sus ganas de aprender._

_ El monje caminaba a paso lento intentando responder a todas las preguntas del chico y sonriendo con ternura por su gran curiosidad. Era delgado y alto, pero no tanto como Miroku._

_Al verlo más de cerca, el houshi hentai pudo deducir quien era. Esa sonrisa era inconfundible para él._

_-¡Yoishi-sama!-. Gritó feliz Miroku._

_-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, nada más que al pequeño Miroku-. Saludó jovialmente el viejo houshi._

_-ya no tan pequeño-. Le dijo abrazándo al anciano._

_-Y ¿quienes son ellos?-. Dijo curioso su discípulo._

_-¡KYOKEY! Por favor ocupa tus modales-. Dijo dandole un golpe en la cabeza. A lo que Miroku sintió una gota de sudor caer por su frente, ese monje se veía un anciano tierno pero al segundo podría ser una persona muy malhumorada e histérica. Kyokei, el chico, solo atinó a mover su mano en una señal de saludo, en esos momentos el dolor era bastante fuerte y de seguro si abría la boca le saldría algún quejido de niñito llorón. _

_Miroku, con una sonrisa, respondió.-Bueno pues es mi grupo de viaje-. Y con su mano señaló al grupo, del cuál, además de escuchar saludos amistosos y sus respectivos nombres, se oyó un leve ¡keh! entre medio._

_-Mmmmm...-. Dijo mirando, con un aire pensativo, a todos Yoishi-sama.-mmmm...es bastante peculiar tu grupo pequeño Miroku-. Respondió, mirando al medio demonio disimuladamente con una mirada, no desaprobatoria, sino como que si lo examinara con su mirada._

_-sama ¿Por qué esta viajando usted?-. Preguntó Miroku._

_-Por culpa de este muchacho, Kyokey, digamos que tiene que entrenar en la montaña-. Dijo con un tono de burla. El niño solo le dirigió una mirada de soslayo, parecía mucho más interesado en observar cada integrante de el grupo de ese monje tan sonriente.- Venimos de una aldea que no queda lejos de aquí, si gustan, deberían quedarse-._

_-¡Keh! No podemos retrasarnos Miroku-. Dijo InuYasha mirando de reojo al monje, mientras tanto él estaba apartado del grupo, mirando el cielo de una manera relajada._

_-Tenemos otros asuntos más importantes que cumplir-. Agregó Kikyo con un tono algo severo. El anciano monje observó a la sacerdotiza de lacios cabellos negros, ella se parecía mucho a una muchacha que estimaba tanto como si fuera su propia hija. Pero sus ojos demostraban frialdad._

_-Pero no nos haría mal quedarnos-. Opinó Sango. La verdad, buscar sin rumbo no era algo que los apresurara en continuar. Incluso, se podría aprovechar el tiempo y entrenar para próximas batallas, pero hacer cambiar de opinión a InuYasha, ya era caso perdido._

_- En esa aldea corren muchos rumores de la región, en mi opinión es la aldea más chismosa que he visto nunca ¿saben?. Pero es un buen lugar para pasar la noche e informarse, quizás alguno les pueda ayudar en su viaje-. Dijo el viejo houshi y luego le dio un golpe en el hombro a Miroku juguetonamente, recordando lo pervertido que era ese niño cuando pequeño y en los problemas en que se metía. Ahora transformado en un atractivo joven conquistador.-jejeje apuesto a que sigues haciendo de las tuyas ¿no?-. Dijo con una voz algo picarona, a lo que el joven monje, descubriendo en el peligro que estaba, hizo todos los gestos posibles con la mano para que se callara. Pero no fue posible. De seguro iba a tener problemas con Sango por culpa de "ese monje que no sabe cuando cerrar su bocota" pensó amargamente Miroku.- recuerdo esa vez en que te metiste en una casa de geishas y...-._

_Fue interrumpido por la mano de Miroku, que le tapaba la boca con una cara de "si dices algo, juro que no tendré compasión". A lo que Yoishi-sama por fin entendió el mensaje y cuando Miroku le destapó la boca el simplemente les sonrió.- bueno….tampoco es tanto culpa de él sino que el monje Moushin se lo pegaba…- Dijo intentando reparar las cosas, pero se topó con la mirada en llamas de una exterminadora castaña que parecía muy enojada, o tal vez celosa. Tragó fuerte, a Miroku le iría mal, muy mal. Sintió un sudor frío en la frente._

_-Tenshiwara-sama esta arruinando _más el momento-. Susurró _el joven houshi, poco a poco fue girando su cabeza con algunos leves tritones que le producía el solo miedo de pensar con lo que se toparía atrás de él. Y cuando la vió, casi se le sale el corazón por la boca, se podía observar un aura de gran enfado alrededor de Sango, sus manos tritaban en el Hiraikotsu y sus dientes producían un leve sonido de tan apretados que los tenía. El viejo houshi intento cambiar un poco el tema para aliviar los ánimos._

_-Eh...bueno y ¿como esta Moushin?-. Se escuchó bastante nervioso. _

_-P-pues...él e-esta bi-bien...-. Dijo con mucha dificultad para hablar ya que los nervios y el temor de la tortura que le va a ser propinada por Sango sea más dolorosa de lo que él creía. La verdad incluso sentía un gran escalofrío. Yoishi-sama se despidió rápidamente de ellos y se fué por un camino más estrecho que se dirigía a la cima de la montaña, era mejor irse antes de que le callera un golpe de ese boomerang gigante. El chico seguía haciéndole más y más preguntas al pobre del viejo houshi, quien ya lo estaba mirando con una cara de fastidio. Pero Kyokey pareciera que ni cuenta se daba, su emoción por saber más se lo impedía. _

_Cuando ya los perdieron de vista, Miroku aun seguía tiritando por miedo a lo que le esperaba, nunca se salvaba de las palizas de Sango y esta tampoco sería la excepción._

_Depronto sintió algo que le presionaba fuertemente el hombro, miró y pudo observar unos finos pero fuertes dedos de mujer. Y a los pocos segundos se encontró acorralado en un árbol. "y hasta aquí llegó mi preciada vida" pensó. Mientras Sango se preparaba para darle una de las mayores palizas de su vida._

_-¡Monje pervertido! incluso siendo un niño era un maldito hentai-. Vociferó Sango. Y a cada golpe, caía una hoja del árbol, de seguro este año no tendría flores. Los demás los miraban de lejos, obviamente no querían intervenir por su pellejo, de seguro que Sango también les daría una paliza el solo intentar defender al monje. Aunque bien merecido se lo tenía. Se alejaron un poco más y sintieron correr una gota de sudor por su sien._

_-Y ahora ¿qué haremos?-. Preguntó Shippo. Intentando pasar desapercibidos los gritos de Sango y las quejas de Miroku._

_-Supongo que lo mejor será investigar-. Dijo InuYasha, quién se sentó en su típica pose india en el césped. Sus orejas se encontraban algo encogidas por el escándalo de allá._

_-Después de todo no perdemos nada con intentarlo-. Dijo Kikyo con una leve voz, apoyando su espalda en el tronco de un árbol. La verdad es que la exterminadora tenía razón con respecto a visitar la próxima aldea, llevaban días dando vueltas y aunque ziuieran así obtendrían el mismo resultado: nada. Pronto sintió los pasos de la exterminadora, aun se podía observar su enojo._

_-Sango estas….-. Intentó decir InuYasha, quien la miraba para recalcarle lo que le había dicho al ese anciano. Tenía esperanzas aún de que podrían encontrar algo importante, pero al momento de pronunciar esas palabras sintió la terrible mirada de ella posada en él._

_-¡CALLATE!-. Gritó Sango. InuYasha sintió como se encogía y como Sango se hacía más grande, o era su parecer. Lo mejor era no preguntarle nada a la exterminadora hasta que ella decidiera hablar, porque ese grito si que lo dejó temeroso._

_Al poco tiempo llegó el monje mujeriego. No tenía para anda buen aspecto su cara. Un ojo morado por aquí, un chichón por allá, un rasguño por el cuello, una marca roja en toda la mejilla, vaya que le habían dado duro. Sango se había descargado más de lo necesario. Y con mucho pesar se sentó en el césped intentando descansar._

_-Y bueno….¿vamos a la aldea?-. Preguntó con un hilo de voz el monje._

_-Yo pensaba que seguiríamos buscando-. Le dijo el hanyou que lo miraba con un poco de tristeza y con algo de burla, vaya que golpeaban al pobre monje por ser un pervertido de primera categoría._

_-InuYasha, no hemos conseguido gran cosa, solo unos fragmentos en mucho tiempo-. Dijo con mucha seriedad la taijiya. A su hombro se subió, de un salto, el pequeño kitsune. Pareciera que él no tenía miedo de que Sango le gritara como a InuYasha, tenía privilegios por ser un niño aunque hayan pasado 3 años._

_-Tiene razón InuYasha-. Apoyó el pelirojo._

_Todos miraron a InuYasha esperando a que cediera, el hanyou algo malhumorado soltó un ¡keh!. Los demás entendieron eso como una aprobación._

_-Partamos entonces-. Animó Sango, quién iba adelante con un paso firme y decidido. Los muchachos la siguieron sin poner excusas, excepto Miroku, quien le costaba pararse del suelo y se quejaba de dolor. Sango paró en seco y lo miró de una forma gélida, y a duras penas, se levantó del césped de miedo a recibir otro golpe. _

_-No podrías tener un poco de compasión conmigo-. Susurró Miroku con pesar._

_-Si no la tuve antes de golpearte, no esperes que la tenga ahora-. Concluyó Sango, y al darse la media vuelta, no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa adornando su cara._

_End Flasback_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

El monje aun seguía adolorido de la gran paliza que había recibido de parte de su exterminadora favorita, por lo menos su cara estaba algo menos deshinchada. Su pasado lo perseguía como si fuese su propia sombra, y vaya que las travesuras y errores se pagan caros al futuro, mientras tanto caminaba a paso lento, el último del grupo, y Shippo lo ayudaba intentando sostenerlo.

Ya no les quedaría tanto tramo de viaje para llegar a la aldea que dijo Yoishi-sama. Si decía que allí eran donde corrían casi todo los rumores de la región, de seguro que alguna pista debe haber.

De Repente se escuchó un enorme estruendo, como el de una explosión o la caída de algo muy pesado. InuYasha al instante fué hacia donde provenía aquel ruido lo más rápido posible, deslizandose ladera abajo, mientras que los demás iban atrás intentando alcanzar su ritmo, aunque eso era muy poco probable. Provenía de el río que se encontraba cuesta abajo de la montaña, "lo que faltaba" pensó el hanyou, talvez tendría acción por algunos momentos.

Al llegar, InuYasha pudo observar con sus orbes doradas a un gran bulto tendido en el piso, calculaba unos 5 metros de altura. Era de color burdeo oscuro, pero con el barro y la suciedad su piel parecía café, unas grandes manos con unas muy afilada garras aunque no tan limpias, lucía un cuerno en su cabeza y su contextura era muy macisa, por eso que el suelo se había agrietado alrededor de la figura.

InuYasha lo inspeccionó, su cuerno, las garras, su pestilente olor, su contextura, su color de piel. Todo indicaba a que se trataba nada más ni nada menos que un ogro de las altas montañas del norte.

Los demás acaban de llegar, algo transpirados y cesantes por el gran recorrido cuesta abajo.

-¡Puaj! Que asqueroso olor-. Exclamó Shippo ya bastante asqueado con la presencia del repugnante olor.

-Es porque es un ogro-. Dijo simplemente Miroku, como si fuera una cosa tan obvia de identificar.

-¿Está muerto?-. Preguntó con curiosidad el pequeño kitsune que se mantenía detrás de Sango.

-No-. Respondió secamente el hanyou.- solo está inconsciente-. Dijo sin más.

-De seguro se debe haber caído cuesta debajo de la montaña, por eso el gran ruido del impacto en el suelo-. Concluyó la sacerdotisa de barro, mirando detenidamente las grietas que se marcaban en el piso alrededor del ogro. Y depronto sintió una presencia en el ambiente, por lo que fue inspeccionando calmadamente su cuerpo buscando algún brillo que pertenesca a un fragmento de la preciada perla.

Y en un simple susurro inaudible dijo "_….el fragmento que ví ayer…"_

Simple como eso, ella había tenido siempre la razón y no era ninguna ilusión. Y los demás de seguro creyeron que era un capricho de ella, bufó.

Con paso calmado se dirigió hacia el bulto con confianza, demasiada, aún en el suelo e inmóvil. Todos miraron que iba a hacer la sacerdotiza con intriga. Ella se agachó a la altura de la cabeza del demonio y fue girándola poco a poco hasta que se pudo ver con claridad su cara, sus ojos cerrados con gruesas cejar que más que pelo parecían crin de caballo de lo duras que eran, su nariz ancha y ganchuda, que respiraba lentamente, y su boca semiabierta que mostraban unos dientes desfigurados y amarillos. "_Basta de fijarse en los detalles" _ se reprendió mentalmente y siguió con su trabajo, además el aliento del ser era horrible como para soportarlo en un buen rato.

Observó su ceño y allí pudo ver por fin la luz rosada que despedía uno de los fragmentos, era un poco más pequeño que los demás, pero era de igual importancia. Iba a sacarlo con sus manos blanquecinas que en forma lenta se acercaban a el ceño del ogro, pero de repente sintió una gran presión en el brazo, casi desgarradora. Exclamó un grito de dolor y todos se prepararon para atacar al ogro, quien ahora se levantaba aun sosteniendo a Kikyo del brazo, como si fuera una muñeca de trapos.

- ¡Con que ustedes querían quitarme mi fragmento! Estúpidos-. Bufó. En su cara se dibujó una sonrisa de triunfo antes de la batalla y sus ojos rojos miraban con maldad a todos.- Ahora morirán en mi manos y me quedaré con sus fragmentos-.

La situación no era de lo más favorable, con Kikyo como su rehén. Tenían que actuar rápido antes de que la sacerdotiza sufriera las represalias por haberse atrevido a intentar quitarle el fragmento al embravecido ogro. InuYasha no podía hacer el Kaze no kizu, podría lastimar a Kikyo, Sango tampoco podía atacar con su hyraikotsu ni el monje con su Kazana. En fin, alguien tenía que distraer al ogro ese.

Sango se les adelantó a todos he intento esquivar los torpes pero certeros golpes que el ogro le proporcionaba, aunque tuviera un fragmento era igual de tonto que los demás ogros que había visto, quizás solo aumentó su fuerza. El monje no se les hizo de esperar y se unió junto a Sango, esquivaban sus ataques manteniéndolo distraído y con las miradas que se dirigían, supieron lo que debían hacer. Con una soga resistente que Sango había sacado de su traje, logró pasarle un extremo a Miroku y se coordinaron lo bastante en giros y vueltas, que al ogro confundieron demasiado dejandolo algo mareado, que no supo el momento exacto en que se encontraba con las manos atadas con la soga. Mientras este gruñía de desesperación intentando desatarse, pero con la fuerza de Miroku y Sango unidas no se podía hacer mucho.

Eso pensaron ellos, pero no se esperaban que él aumentara la magnitud de su fuerza con una gran rapidez y se soltara del amarre impuesto por el monje y la exterminadora. Ellos recibieron parte del movimiento que hizo el ogro, saliendo disparados hacia lados contrarios.

-¡Ja! Con simples amarras no me haran nada débiles-. Se burló el ser con una sonrisa triunfante, cantando victoria antes de tiempo. Pero no todos se dieron por vencidos, el pequeño kitsune se puso enfrente del ogro con una postura decidida y valiente, con los años y las inumerables batallas su miedo había cesado.

-Eh grandulón ¿Crees que has ganado? Te falto yo-. Dijo con una voz firme y con su pulgar indico su pecho, en un gesto de orgullo.

-¿Tú? No me hagas reir niño. No eres más que un renacuajo que se hace el valiente y que después llora como niña-. Pronunció socarronamente el ogro, burlandose de el zorrito en su cara.

-Mira lo que puede hacer este renacuajo-. Dijo Shippo y corrió hacia él, en el trayecto hizo su truco mágico de multiplicarse que dejó algo sosprendido al tonto ogro. Las copias junto con Shippo rodearon al ser y corrieron con rapidez y en cículos alrededor de él, mareandolo con éxito. Luego cuando miró al lado en el que el verdadero Shippo estaba, el kitsune saltó y lanzó a los ojos del ogro fuego mágico.

El ogro daba alaridos del dolor mientras se tapaba los ojos con una garra y bajaba a su rehén un poco, dejandolo sin guardia.

Y InuYasha tuvo el momento perfecto para saltar la espalda del ogro y, en el aire, cortarle la cabeza al maldito con su tessaiga y poder sostener a Kikyo antes de que pudiera chocar contra el duro suelo. Todo gracias a la distracción de Shippo. La taijiya con el houshi llegaron corriendo al lugar, ya qu habían sido lanzados muy lejos de allí, con las respiraciones un poco entrecortadas por la leve agitación de la corrida.

La cabeza del ogro había rodado hasta los pies de Kikyo, quien ahora había sido dejada por InuYasha con delicadeza al suelo, estaba por fin con sus pies en tierra firme luego del desesperante momento de estar entre las garras de ese repugnante ogro grotesco. Se agachó ya segura de que de repente unas garras no la levantarían por su brazo y la dejaría en el aire zarandeándola de un lado a otro. Pero ocurrió algo que desconcertó a todos.

La cabeza del ogro empezó a temblar, hasta que los ojos rojos volvieron a brillar tal y como si aún estuvieran con vida y la voz áspera y profunda del ogro pronunció.

_-Puede que ustedes me hayan acabado, pero mis dos hermanos me vengarán y no tendrán compasión con ustedes sabandijas-._

Después de que pronunciara sus últimas palabras, la cabeza del ogro volvió a cerrar sus ojos y de seguro que nunca más los volvería a abrir.

Kikyo esta vez pensó con algo de sarcasmo "_espero no ser interrumpida ahora porque la cabeza del ogro se le una a su cuerpo y cobre vida_" y con sus manos, en un ágil movimiento, logró coger el diminuto fragmento de la perla Shikon. Con la otra mano sacó de su cuello un collar que mantenía lo que llevaban de la perla Shikon, menos de la cuarta parte, con un suspiro junto sus dos mano, también con el diminuto fragmento y la perla. Se pudo ver que desde las manos de la sacerdotisa surgían suaves destellos de luces violáceas, como si una suave aura rodeara sus blancas manos. Y luego pudo abrirlas y el pequeño fragmento se había unido con menos de la cuarta parte de la perla, volviéndola algo más grande de lo que era.

-El ogro dijo ¿hermanos? Osea que ¿nos esperan más?-. Preguntó Shippo con un poco de angustia en su voz.

-Es lo más posible Shippo-san-. Habló Sango, poniendo el hiraikotsu en su espalda, lista para continuar.

- De seguro sus hermanos deben tener dos framentos más-. Dedujo velozmente Miroku, por fin el día les sonreía en algo.

- Es lo más probable...-. Dijo en un leve susurro la sacerdotiza de barro, tenía el presentimiento de que algo importante los esperaba en la aldea. Podría ser solo su imaginación, pero pocas veces se equivocaba.

-Pero el ogro era de las altas montañas del norte ¿Que hacía aquí entonces?-. Dijo pensativo InuYasha, conocía a esa clase de ogros, era extraño que salieran de u hábitat y que ahora obtuvieran fragmentos. Mientras tenía la mirada pérdida en la copa d un árbol.

-Es bastante dudoso eso, buena observación InuYasha-. Dijo feliitandolo Miroku, como si él nunca pensara.- de seguro tendremos má información con los otros 2 hermanos-. Pronunció animando al grupo a resolver este problema.

-¿Y qué estamos esperando?-. Interrumpió InuYasha los pensamientos de los demás.- partamos de una vez-. Dijo y sin más esperar, fué caminando hacia donde había dicho el anciano monje. Los demás ya alejados de sus pensamientos, decidieron seguirlo. Al menos contaban con que dos enemigos más los esperaban con posibles fragmentos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto, el viejo monje, junto a su discípulo, subían lentamente la montaña, que contaba con una tupida vegetación. En la cima, los esperaba un refugio para aquellos que quisieran entrenar en ese lugar espiritual. Al muchacho le surgían tantas preguntas como pelos que tenía en la cabeza y derepente se acordó de los viajeros, decidió que a Yoishi-sama lo sacara de la duda.

- Maestro ¿Por qué les dijo la ubicación de la aldea de los rumores?-. Era una pregunta bastante extraña, él podía tener sus propios motivos, pero la respuesta fue otra.

- Por que ellos estan en busca de algo que solo encontrarán si los ayudan-. Respondió el monje.

-Pero, al próximo ataque de un monstruo, ellos se mudarán a otro poblado. El mismo patriarca dictaminó eso-. Dijo Kyokey, tenía el pequeño presentimiento que su maestro planeaba algo.

- Por eso, ellos a través de la aldea encontraran lo que tanto estan buscando-. Dijo simplemente, pensando que la vida de aquella muchacha que estimaba tanto y que incluso se había convertido en su alumna, se pondría de cabeza con la llegada de ese grupo a su adorada aldea. "_El destino quiere juntarlos denuevo y yo seré una herramienta de él, sabes que no se puede evadir y que tarde o temprano sucederá, aceptalo, mi querida alumna. Mi adorada Kagome..."_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**Hola, he vuelto atrasadisima D: mis disculpas :c, me sucedió algo super tonto .-. Que no me dejó entrar a mi cuenta y sí, no soy una jodida responsable y CABUMM se me va la inspiración, y la maldita vuele cuando se le antoja 7o7 estupida y sensual inspiración. Sinceramente no quiero hacer expectativas que quizas no cumpla, así que quizás nos veamos la próxima semana, quizás no.**

**¿que planea el ancestro monje? ¿Que se encontraran en la aldea de los rumores InuYasha y los demás?¿Que onda con Kagome?. Todas sus dudas seran reveladas en los proximos capítulos. Y perdon por toda la demora.**

**Panshosa**


End file.
